


Public Outsider POV

by milliusprime



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Civilian Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliusprime/pseuds/milliusprime
Summary: A small sleepover with four OCs during the Clone Wars.Guide:Coshlaa - TogrutaAnesa - Twi'lekTiasa - NabooianKorreni - Tholothian





	Public Outsider POV

_**She**_ giggled, sharing a glance with her best friend beside her. Hushed whispers around the dimly lit room, glowing with the luminescent Coruscanti nightlife. 

Anesa rubbed the tips of her lekku nervously; she was the only one excluded from the circle of friends and it was setting her nerves on edge from anticipation. She knew it was payback for her last kiss-marry-kill option but with each whisper, the tension heightened and her patience was wearing thin. 

“Just tell me who already!” She burst out, to be met with more laughter, and she had to fight off her own smile. Catches of sentences and names drift within earshot, despite the circle’s attempts to shush each other.

Eventually, Coshlaa announces “We have our verdict” (ever the politics fanatic) - her red skin darkening in something likened to a blush from laughter and Anesa knew this was going to be the worst options yet - if it made the somewhat serious Togruta laugh.

“The first option is,” cue Coshlaa’s deliberate pause, “Watt Tambor.” The circle erupted with laughter and gagging noises.

“Number 2,” a dramatic pause, punctuated with barely muffled chuckles, “is,” another pause - Tiasa was such a drama queen!

Diverting her attention to the new voice, she gulped, preparing herself for the next one.

Tiasa’s singsong voice, “Poggle the Lesser”, sent the circle into another frenzy. 

_Well, it can’t be worse than this, right?,_ Anesa tried to reassure herself.

Korreni was last - with a chime of “Nute Gunray!” The Tholothian was the first to dissolve into a fit of infectious laughter, spreading throughout the three other girls - and even the fourth, Anesa, couldn’t help the laughter that fell from her lips.

Tears pricked the group’s eyes as they clutched their stomachs, falling to the ground. 

Until, they remembered the question and rounded on the young Twi’lek. 

“Soooooo?” prompted the Nabooian, Tiasa.

“Nooooo!” The Twi’lek whined.

Anesa held her hands up, mimicking surrender. “Okay! Okay! Uhmmmmm. Kiss… Watt Tambor? Because you never said where and I don’t think he has a mouth!!” She begins to ramble off her excuses; her best friends sending sly glances to each other. 

“Uhmmmm? Marry Nute Gunray because he’s rich, right?” 

Coshlaa’s about to protest how rich he is and the politics of it all, before her shoulder is nudged by Korreni. Falling silent, Anesa continues her answer.

“And kill Poggle the Lesser,” a fake gag for emphasis, “he’s just so… ewww!!” 

They nod in agreement at her final statement before Tiasa’s mum shouts up to the young girls, “Pizza’s here!”

Looking at each other for a split-second, they all race down the stairs, with shouts of “shotgun the first slice!”, pushing and shoving each other, smiling widely.

_Best. First. Sleepover. Ever!_ , was the final thought Anesa had before taking a bite of her pizza slice, unable to wipe the grin from her face.


End file.
